warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redeemer
|Value = $75 |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 34 |Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 2,550 per plasmoid |Range = 350m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 21 plasmoids |Unload = 10.9 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Redeemer is a close-range (up to 350 meters) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This weapon, being a plasma (energy) weapon, allows it to bypass built-in or mounted Ancile shields. The Redeemer can quickly destroy a light robot and can cause severe damage to medium and heavy robots. This weapon is similar to the Taran, having more than twice the power in a single burst, but at the cost of less ammunition per clip and a slower rate of fire. Also having a 5-second reload time, and a clip that can be depleted in around 10 seconds. The Redeemer, like the Taran, has a high DPM (Damage per Minute) and a range of 350 meters. Lastly, it features very fast and accurate projectiles. Good options for this weapon include mounting them on a Fury, Lancelot, Inquisitor, or the Raijin. The Fury can fire with 3 of them which allows for destructive energy damage. However, the Fury’s large size, slow speed and lack of shielding makes it vulnerable as a brawler. The Lancelot or Inquisitor along with 2 Tarans are also viable setups due to the synergy between the two types of weapons. The former using it's Rush ability to get in range, along with its built-in physical frontal shield giving it staying power. The latter using Descend to close in quickly and deal tremendous plasma damage without fear of retaliation. Finally, the Raijin, which receives a damage increase of 30% while in Bastion mode, allowing for the firepower equivalent of 2.6 Redeemers along with a physical shield, at the cost of being stationary. Mounting 4 of them on a Butch is not recommended as the Quick Draw ability cooldown is much slower than the Redeemer's unload time, as well as the fact that its large size and average health make it unsuitable as a brawler. Although it does less damage than the Ember and cannot ignore physical shields, it does deal damage in significantly less time per barrage, and is cheaper to obtain. However, pilots must be aware of its slow firing speed which can lead to poor accuracy, especially when being circled or against fast-moving targets (e.g Pursuer) Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2550 |level-02-damage = 2800 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 3080 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 3390 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 3730 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 4100 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 4510 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 4960 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 5460 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 6010 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 6510 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 7270 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 21 plasmoids) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 7270 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 7400 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 7530 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 7660 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 7790 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 7920 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 8050 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 8180 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 8310 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 8440 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 8570 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 8700 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 21 plasmoids) Update History Poll Trivia *The shape of the Redeemer is similar to the Zeus. *It was able to be won through the Halloween 2018 event, but only parts at a time. *The definition of "redeem" is to compensate for the faults or bad aspects of something. *It has the second slowest unload speed of all energy weapons, falling behind the Ember and Taran, with 9.4 seconds compared to their 10 seconds. *Prior to the 5.0 update, Redeemer was the only weapon that fired two shots per burst. In 5.0, it was tweaked so it fired three shots per burst, but the individual projectiles' damage was reduced slightly. *The Redeemer's current burst fire (3 plasma bolts per burst) no longer fits with it's "special description" (i always strike twice). *There is a bug, that makes the Redeemer reload much slower (almost double its reload time) and has a gliched reload animation on the test server. Navigation